User blog:SaiScott95/Demon Slay Chess Decklist
Introduction If we're being honest, no matter what world you use it with, Chess is one of the worst decks ever to have existed in Buddyfight. The units are vanilla with horrible stats, the spells are all outclassed by other cards in whatever world you chose to run these with, and the impact has a horrible condition while forcing you to run more of these bad cards. So why am I building it? I currently have decks for both Actor Knights and Battle Deity Robos decks, and I felt an unexplainable need to own Chess to complete the collection. That's honestly all there is to it. But even with that in mind, I do plan to work on this build to make it as consistent and reliable as it can be, which isn't saying much unfortunately. But if you can get past the fact Chess are forever a horrible deck, and try to think on a more fun and gimmicky side of things, please read on! Card Choices Monster Cards Due to the requirements attached to the Impact, we have to run these horrible cards. That said, we're running 4 copies of every chess monster capable of dealing damage. I recommend Control Unit, Suppression Queen or Battle Unit, Knight Fighter as buddies, as they're both costless and have 2 critical. If you feel you want more than 20 monsters, Armorknight Asura is an option to consider (and one I plan to test). Both effects, as well as the milling, help this deck with damage output and meeting the impact's requirements. With so few gauge-costing cards, the call cost of Armorknight Asura doesn't exactly hurt. Spells As you saw above, we run the Demon Slay 'engine' in this deck. Demon Slay Come Forth helps us mill our Chess monsters, while grabbing a Demon Slay for later use. The other Demon Slay spells should be self-explanatory, defense and protection. Fanged Dragon Declaration is only used on Impact turns or if your units can poke for that last bit of damage in a link attack. The cost doesn't hurt the deck a bit because of so few cards costing gauge. I don't need to explain Battle Aura Circle , so I'll save you time there. Battle Spirit Unite is around for getting over rides mostly, but can probably be tossed in the sideboard. If that's your choice, I would recommend replacing it with Armorknight Asura. Items & Impact Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay is our main weapon, as the penerate does help us deal damage to get the opponent to 4 life, which is the biggest struggle with this deck. Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash is our secondary weapon for its potentially useful destruction effect. Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay could easily replace Hades Axe to get over higher defense rides and Trandformations, however. The impact, Checkmate , is what Chess aim for, and it is usually our win condition. Sadly, because of how horrible chess are, the impact is also our biggest downfall. But of course, this deck was meant for fun play! Thanks for reading! - SaiScott Category:Blog posts